Pre - Test
by minsooeun
Summary: nafsu belajar, check. hiatus dari dunia k-pop, check. duit sekarat, check. semua hiburan Oh Sehun tinggalkan. Tapi, bagaimana jika Luhan, sang couple roleplay Sehun, tiba tiba muncul didepan pintu rumah rooftop nya dengan wajah semanis gula yang bikin diabetes? Oh, masa sebelum test nya penuh warna pelangi. Here, some EXO ot12 fanfiction gaje with main pair Hunhan - GS - Oneshot.


**Pre-Test**

Minsooeun Storyline

With main pairing; HunHan

Romance, Friendship–Rate T –Oneshot –GS–WARNING!TYPO –ini serius , dan jumlah words yang bikin .. hueks (?)

Note : dibaca saat waktu senggang aja ya..

All casts belong to god and their family/agency. I just own the story gais.

 _._

 _Enjoy, deer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

September 2015,

Masuknya bulan ini di Korea ditandai dengan musim gugur yang indah, langit sangat biru dan jernih juga bersih. Beberapa orang biasanya akan pergi menaiki gunung atau jalan-jalan di trotoar hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan berubahnya warna dedaunan pohon gingko dan pohon maple menjadi kuning atau merah bersama keluarga maupun kekasih.

Dan juga, sudah nyaris satu tahun sejak kepindahan seorang Oh Sehun di rumah rooftop dengan halaman luas terletak di Yongsan, Seoul. Meninggalkan hidup penuh masa kejayaannya di Bucheon yang hangat dan tentram.

Sayangnya, tahun ini dia harus menikmati musim gugur sendirian karena Sehun di _tendang_ — _walau bukan dalam artikata sesungguhnya-_ dari rumah mewahnya yang berseni karena keluarga Sehun tidak lagi menoleransi sifat buruk dan pemalasnya yang keterlaluan hingga membuat nilai harian Sehun setahun lalu jelek secara beruntun. Yang menjadi salah satu faktor Sehun mendapat sikap buruk seperti itu adalah segala koneksinya di dunia maya yang menjerumus.

Dunia _fanfiction, fanart, roleplayer, dancecover_ , dan segala tetek bengek tentang k- _pop_ yang di dalangi Sehun.

Sebetulnya, bukan hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu saja orangtua Sehun membiarkan anak bungsunya tinggal mandiri di tengah kota Seoul yang eksotis. Mereka ingin anaknya sukses dan pintar cemerlang –seperti keinginan orangtua kebanyakan- dengan fokus belajar lalu memaksa Sehun untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya nanti dan mengambil test masuk perguruan tingginya pada tanggal 13 November di universitas bergengsi,

 _Seoul National University._

Maka orangtua Sehun dengan baik hati menyewa tempat yang kini ia tinggali dengan harga lumayan tinggi, juga mentransfer uang bulanan yang datangnya pun tidak menentu ke rekening Sehun, dan memberi fasilitas seminimal mungkin, agar Sehun tahu betapa kerasnya hidup sebagai _k-popers_ tanpa uang berlebih.

 _Demi masa depan, katanya._

Jadi... lelaki pucat itu pasrah, menerimanya dan belajar sungguh-sungguh untuk test masuk perguruan tingginya nanti, berharap bisa kembali diterima kembali di _home-sweet-home_ nya _._

Bahkan, teman satu tim _dance cover_ yang merangkap sebagai keluarga di dunia _roleplay_ nya keheranan, melihat seorang Oh Sehun mengerjakan soal hitung menghitung dan menghafal beratus ratus halaman pelajaran. Pemuda itu juga bertekad untuk mengurangi waktu menyelamnya di internet agar benar benar fokus mempelajari ketinggalannya selama ini.

Tapi, dia malah melanggar tekadnya saat menjalani bulan ke lima dari hari pertama ia pindah.

Maklumlah.. Sehun itu anak baru gede yang labil bin nekad. Sehingga tujuh bulan yang lalu tepatnya tanggal 14 Februari 2015 ketika dia ikut meramaikan hari _Valentine_ di _roleplay Twitter_ nya, Sehun tanpa sengaja berkenalan dengan seorang _roleplayer uke_ bernama asli Xi Luhan, bergender asli perempuan. Dan jika kau tau betapa mautnya rayuan si _playboy_ satu ini, mungkin kalian bisa menebak alasan dibalik Sehun dapat mengetahui identitas privasi gadis tersebut.

Saat itu, entah Sehun harus bersyukur atau mengutuk semua kawannya yang kembali menjerumuskannya dalam lubang fantasi ini.

Karena kini terhitung sudah enam bulan Sehun menjalin hubungan, dan gadis bernama Lu han itu menjadi kekasih virtual terlama sepanjang sejarah Sehun mulai memainkan _roleplay_.

Mungkin karena cara mereka dalam berhubungan sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan dan Sehun pun bisa betah berlama-lama bersama Luhan. Atau, mungkin juga karena mereka memang sudah menjalin _long distance relationship_ dan saling percaya satu sama lain.

Meski Sehun sempat berprasangka Luhan itu cuma lelaki _tayu_ yang berlagak imut supaya terkesan seperti perempuan asli; dan berakhir menjadi pertengkaran hebat pertama diantara keduanya.

Pemikiran yang aneh memang, padahal Luhan kadang mengirimkan Sehun foto _selca_ nya yang sedang berpose lucu di siang hari untuk menanyakan kabar.

Selain berselca, ada banyak kebiasaan Luhan yang bikin Sehun serasa selalu dimanjakan. Salah satunya; _cute typing_ ditambah emoticon gadis itu di _direct message_. Jika di _mention_ atau _timeline_ Luhan berlagak seperti laki laki _sok manly_ , maka kalau Luhan hanya berduaan bersama Sehun, pribadinya berubah menjadi imut luar biasa dengan sifat kekanakannya yang menggemaskan.

Luhan cenderung memiliki pribadi yang ceria dan sering berkelakuan manis. Dapat dilihat dari cara Luhan yang suka mengabari Sehun lewat pesan teks atau _voice note_ yang suaranya pun selembut bulu kucing.

Begitulah, Sehun bisa jatuh hati pada Luhan, walau sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah bertemu tatap satu sama lain secara langsung.

 _Ah_ , satu informasi lagi. Luhan pernah mengatakan ia tinggal di daerah Apgujeong dan berkuliah di Hyundai university. Yang berjarak hanya beberapa mil dari tempat tinggal Sehun sekarang dan dapat ditempuh selama setengah jam oleh bis.

Gadisnya begitu dekat namun sulit diraih.

Kenyataan pahit itu harus Sehun terima karena dia tidak bisa menemui Luhan di universitas maupun di rumahnya. Di setiap Sehun meminta jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya, Luhan malah selalu bilang;

 **Berbahaya**

Itu sukses membuat Sehun sebal setengah mati. Saat ditanya mengapa berbahaya, Luhan hanya bilang ' _karena ayah.'_

 _Well,_ mari kita lihat seberapa beruntung Sehun sampai bisa melihat gadis bernama Xi Luhan ditengah kesibukannya mempelajari ketertinggalanya di sekolah dan meladeni kawannya.

.

.

.

Masih dengan kemeja putih serta celana seragam sekolahnya di Yongsan Senior high School, pemuda berawakan jangkung berparas tampan ini menenggelamkan dirinya di ranjang sempit bertabur bantal empuk sambil sibuk membuang waktunya percuma, menyelam di internet bersama _handphone_ canggih nya.

" Sehun, besok ada yang mau bertemu denganmu."

Dengan gerak refleks cepat, Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ketika telinganya bekerja mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari tamunya yang –tanpa sengaja- terabaikan. "Mau apa? Siapa,Hyung?"

Pria berwajah _angelic_ bersetelan mahal di hadapan Sehun menggendikkan bahu, menyesap cokelat panas beraroma mint miliknya tanpa melepas tatapan malas kearah Sehun yang antusias. "Entahlah, Yixing hanya bilang mau bertemu denganmu besok," ucapnya santai lalu terkekeh mendengar Sehun mencibir.

"Kukira siapa, hyung." Dia mendelik, "Lalu kenapa Yixing noona tidak datang ke rumahku saja malam ini? besok aku tidak memiliki jadwal yang terlalu padat." Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya, beranjak mengambil air untuk membasuh wajah lusuh akibat kegiatan dan beberapa tugas yang sudah diselesaikan hari ini, dibantu _voice note_ dan bayang bayang foto _selca_ kekasihnya membuat konsentrasi pemuda itu akhir- akhir ini ngelantur.

"Kalau kau lupa, sekarang adalah malam Jumat, anak kecil. Dan tentu saja Yixing akan menemaniku diapartemen."

Empat sudut siku siku imajiner tercetak di kening lelaki yang lebih muda, serangan cipratan air dingin yang berasal dari jemari Sehun pun tak terhindari dan berhasil menusuk tepat wajah partner menulis _fanfiction_ nya disana. Si _tajir_ Junmyeon.

"Bajingan mesum," umpat Sehun kemudian menyambar air minum dari kulkas, meminumnya cepat layaknya orang dehidrasi saat sang malaikat mesum itu terbahak ditempatnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan,

"Yixing akan ke sini besok setelah kegiatan kuliah nya selesai, berharap saja pacarmu juga sudah pulang lalu ikut dengan Yixing untuk mampir kesini .."

 _ **BRUSH**_

Nyaris saja semburan air mendarat kedua kalinya di wajah Junmyeon, beruntung lelaki itu menepisnya dengan bantal besar favorit si empu rumah. Junmyeon mengintip dari ujung bantal dan mendapati Sehun menggosok wajahnya seperti anak kecil ingusan yang menatap kearahnya berbinar menjijikan,

"Bisakah, hyung?"

"Hm. semoga, aku akan bilang kepada Yixing untuk mengajak Luhan kesini," balas Junmyeon diiringi senyum penuh arti.

Sehun mengangguk angguk dan senyumnya ikut mengembang, "Baiklah... —"

" —Ada perlu apa _noona_ kemari?"

Gadis berambut cokelat gelap-terang bernotabene teman satu angkatan dengan Luhan datang keesokan harinya dan kini memandang bingung Sehun yang memasang wajah super _bete_. Alasannya, sang pujaan hati Sehun tidak turut datang ke rumah rooftop nya yang semalaman kemarin ia bersihkan sepenuh hati, dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa Luhan pasti akan datang.

Tapi, belum saatnya pemuda jangkung itu bertemu gadis pujaannya, belum sekarang.

Sehun merasa, setelah berharap setinggi langit lalu dihempas ke sumur terdalam seperti sekarang itu menyakitkan dan ingin menyalahkan siapapun yang membuatnya berharap- ...–Junmyeon. Ya, sepertinya menyenangkan menjatuhkan si tukang pemberi harapan itu kedalam sumur korban _php_.

Hanya saja Sehun tidak tega melihat wajah bingung dan kelelahan Yixing sehabis kuliah yang terlihat seperti kuda idiot, jadi mau tak mau dia tetap menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat –hanya untuk sekedar nilai sopan.

"Aku?"

Jari telunjuk Yixing menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku.. ingin meminta sesuatu," ujarnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum manis yang mencetak lesung di pipi kanan.

Sehun bertanya cuek sambil masih memainkan _handphone_ nya sibuk dan menatap _noona_ nya sesekali, "Meminta apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menggambarku seperti yang biasa kau gambar untuk membuat fanart,"

Mata dengan tatapan setajam elang Sehun memicing tidak percaya menatap yixing yang balas menatap penuh harap, tangan bertaut didepan dada dan berkedip memohon pada Sehun.

Sejurus kemudian _aegyo_ Yixing tambah berbahaya, tangannya terkepal seperti kucing disamping wajah, dan bibirnya memberengut lucu kemudian suara lirih terucap di bibirnya,

" _bbuing bbuing_ ~"

Seketika, Sehun membayangakan Junmyeon mati kejang-kejang setelah muntah pelangi karena _aegyo_ maut Yixing.

Dan ia tau, caranya menyiksa fanboy seperti Sehun. Sampai akhirnya si lelaki pun menutup aplikasi _handphone_ nya lalu mendesah, terlalu lemah pada segala macam _aegyo_ yang dimiliki kaum hawa.

"Untuk apa?"

Yixing memekik girang, dia melompat memeluk leher Sehun erat membuat si pemuda risih, "Tapi- noona, sebentar lagi aku- akan melakukan _suneung_..," Sehun memaksakan senyum agar Yixing mengerti, lalu mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan si wanita.

Tapi tidak, wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi langsing itu mengerjap, bibirnya mengerut sebal, "Test nya 'kan masih lama! November, _coy_!" Yixing membentak kesal lalu memperlihatkan kedua jarinya dan menekuk ketiga jarinya yang lain, "Masih dua bulan lagi! Kau bahkan masih bisa menstalk pacarmu di _handphone_ , menonton _dancecover, online twitter_ , apalagi? Tapi kenapa , kau tidak mau menggambar untukku, bocah?!"

Sehun menghela napas, masih berusaha sabar menghadapi wanita yang lebih tua darinya ini.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan _sketchbook_ -ku sampai test nya dilakukan," jawab Sehun sekenanya. Tapi tanggapan raut wajah Yixing yang dikeluarkan membuat tangan Sehun gatal untuk menarik pipinya sampai robek. Alasan tidak berbobot dan konyol yang Sehun katakan juga membuat Yixing mendaratkan jitakan sayangnya pada pemuda tinggi itu sampai Sehun meringis.

"Heh, kau pasti tidak bisa bertahan tanpanya" balas Yixing sarkartis dan mendarat anggun di sofa malas Sehun dengan kaki jenjangnya yang disilangkan elegan. Detik itu Sehun sempat melihat kepribadian menyebalkan Junmyeon yang mulai mempengaruhi _noona_ polosnya ketika Yixing meminum teh dari cangkir.

"Memangnya untuk apa, sih?"

Manik wanita itu melirik lewat ujung matanya angkuh, " _Request_ untuk hadiah ulang tahunku nanti."

Oh, Sehun _speechless_

"Demi tuhan, ulang tahunmu bahkan bulan depan _, noona_ memintaku untuk membuatnya sekarang?" Sehun balik berucap dramatis seperti yang Yixing lakukan tadi, " _Noona_ bisa meminta hadiah yang lebih bagus pada pacar _noona_ yang bergelimang berlian itu, kenapa harus meminta duluan kepadaku? _noona_ sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan atau mengidam bulan, sih?!"

Melayanglah tas bermerek mahal limited edition dan menabrak sempurna di kening Sehun yang seksi. _headshot_ , Zhang Yixing.

"Dasar bocah, kau kira aku hamil?! Lagipula aku tidak sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan!"

Sehun meringis lagi, mengusap kening bahkan bokongnya yang jatuh mencium lantai tidak elit, "Bisa saja 'kan, kalian melakukannya secara rutin hingga—"

"Berisik!"

Headshot sekali lagi didapat oleh kening Sehun yang malang, kali ini si pengkhianat sendal rumah yang melakukannya. Tubuh Sehun yang tidak seimbang membuatnya jatuh terbaring memalukan dilantai. Otaknya segera memberi sinyal agar Sehun menerima tawaran konyol tersebutdan malaikatpun ikut berbisik,

 _Apa sih salahnya menerima challenge itu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sendiri?_

"Oke, oke. Aku akan melakukannya,-" Sehun memejamkan mta, Batinnya sudah mengibarkan bendera putih sebagai tanda pasrah sekalihus permintaan maaf,

"–Tapi _noona_ harus berjanji untuk mengajak Luhan _noona_ ke sini kapan-kapan. _Deal_?"

Yixing menatap Sehun sinis yang kini setengah berbaring dilantai. Wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, " _Deal_. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika Luhan yang menolak untuk diajak kesini, ya?"

Sehum mengangguk, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengantar Yixing yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah rooftopnya dengan senyum tipis bertahan di bibirnya.

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, Sehunna," ujar Yixing lembut.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi, kemudian mundur selangkah bersiap menutup pintu kayunya, "Aku juga mengharapkan pembayaran yang setara, _noona_. Ini akhir bulan lho."

Hening sejenak

"... _So?"_

"..."

.

.

.

Jika keluarga _roleplay_ nya keheranan melihat Sehun merelakan waktu untuk belajar, maka teman sekelasnya yang mengikuti kelas tambahan di hari Sabtu keheranan melihat Sehun karena ini kali pertama mereka mengetahui pemuda tampan itu pandai menggambar sejak kepindahannya di Yongsan _SHS_.

Sehun tidak mendapatkan fokusnya untuk menggambar di meja belajar, dikarenakan satu-satunya tempat untuk mencari refrensi tubuh wanita adalah _handphone_ nya yang mesum. Entah Sehun pernah melakukan apa pada _browser_ nya hingga hasil pencarian menampilkan segala _photoshoot_ tubuh wanita bak model _Victoria Secret_ kekuarangan busana yag membuat mata sakit.

Jadi, dia membawa pekerjaannya ke sekolah dan dihadaihi tatapan aneh sekaligus penasaran dari para gadis teman sekelas Sehun. Mata pemuda itu melirik kemana mana selagi ia menorehkan granit pensil nya di _sketchbook_ , mencari pose badan yang pas dari para teman perempuannya untuk Sehun jadikan sebagai objek refrensi. Jemari terlatih Sehun menyelesaikan sketsanya dalam waktu kurang beberapa menit sebelum semua siswa siswi serius mengerjakan latihan soal.

Tahap selanjutnya ia lakukan di rumah ditemani lagu _k-pop_ serta beberapa _dirrect massage_ dari Luhan, hal kecil yang menjadi penyemangat Sehun kapanpun.

 _"Yojeumddara naekkeoin deut naekkeo anin naekkeo gateun neo~"_

Sehun menggaris lengkungan dagu dan lekukan bibir penuh yang seksi, serta hidung mancung juga mata sayu Yixing yang menggoda dengan garis tipis garis tebal dibeberapa tempat. Selanjutnya sketsa rambut panjang sepunggung yang terurai itu akan Sehun arsir tipis sedemikian rupa menggunakan soft pastel cokelat sebelum nanti ia pertebal dengan soft pastel hitam hingga semuanya membentuk tiga dimensi ditambah goresan soft pastel putih yang lembut.

 _"—Neo~ yojeum neo byeolroya neo byeolroya-"_

Lalu tarikan garis lainnya membentuk leher dan bahu sempit,

 _"—Girl, girl you're so ambigous nan mothae mueotdo-"_

Sehun sempat terhenti ketika meneruskannya menuju lengan karena menghapus beberapa tarikan garis yang yidak sempurna, begitu seterusnya saat mulai menyempurnakan sketsa tubuh.

"— _Sunjinhan cheok utjiman malgo~"_

Ia menggelengkan kepala, dengan frustasi sketsa tubuh sebelumnya ia hapus menyisakan torehan garis membentuk rambut dan wajah cantik Yixing. Pikiran Sehun rela jungkir balik untuk mengatasi kesalahan yang aneh dalam proporsi tubuh disini, tapi kenapa, begitu sulit?!

 _"—Saranghandan mariya~"_

Hanya satu kesalahan yang ia temukan, tentang lagu duet kesukaannya yang terus menerus berputar sampai Sehun nyaris botak mendengar musik itu.

"Oh Luhan.. Kenapa penyakit macet ditengah jalan ini selalu hinggap di otak."

Kini Sehun malah berguling-guling bersama handphone diatas ranjang, membiarkan mejanya penuh debu karet penghapus. Jari Sehun menyusur begitu saja menekan gambar telepon di ujung kanan aplikasi _chat_ nya, menyambung panggilan sesaat dan terputus digantikan gumaman suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

 _"Sial kau anak kecil, mengganggu tidurku, hah?!"_

Sehun mengeryit mendengarnya, lalu menjauhkan handphone dan melirik jam digital disana –

00:33

 _Siapa juga yang berpikir angka depannya bisa melewati nol secepat ini._

"Hyung —sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud—"

 _"Ada apa?!"_

 _Well_ , decakan keras ditambah suara meninggi adalah hal yang paling jarang ditemui dari seorang Junmyeon.

"Oke, aku benar benar minta maaf," kata si bocah kecil. "Aku hanya ingin meminta foto Yixing noona. Hm.. seperti foto _candid_ , gitu? Ini permintaan Yixing noona."

Terdengar suara berisik selimut yang bergesekan, dan langkah kaki yang menapak hati hati namun cepat, _"Sebentar, sepertinya aku mengganggu tidur Yixing,"_

"Yixing...?" Sehun membeo, "Kalian—"

" _Tadi, kau bilang ingin meminta apa?"_ Junmyeon berdeham disebrang.

Mata sehun memicing curiga walau dia tahu Junmyeon tidak akan melihatnya. Mungkin .. rasa penasarannya bisa di tanyakan besok ?

"Aku butuh foto Yixing noona.."

" _Untuk_?"

"Sebagai refrensi untuk menggambar tubuhnya. Semua foto Yixing noona di galeriku hanya wajahnya yang terlihat, dan kegiatanku menggambarnya jadi terbatas sampai leher." ujar Sehun sembari mendengus.

Dalam panggilannya, belum ada respon dari Junmyeon, Sehun dengan sabar memanggil hyungnya berkali kali mengira lelaki disebrangnya jatuh terlelap. Namun panggilannya berhenti, ketika helaan nafas terdengar.

" _Yah, gambar kepalanya saja kalau begitu_."

 _Jenius._

"Lalu, gambar sebelumnya..?"

" _Untukku saja. Dibuang 'kan sayang_ ," balas Junmyeon pelan dan terdengar gemerisik selimut lagi, " _Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur._ "

"Tunggu-!" celetuk Sehun. "Yixing noona memintaku untuk menggambar tubuhnya juga, sampai ujung kaki .."

Disana Junmyeon menghela, " _Cukup aku saja yang melukis di tubuhnya. Sekarang, biarkan aku tidur. Oh Sehun._ "

"Aish .. Dasar pria tua!"

Masih berkutat dengan handphonenya setelah mengakhiri panggilan dibarengi nafsu emosi yang memuncak, Sehun membuka notifikasi _direct message_ yang masuk dari Luhan. Ada sebuah foto yang terkirim dan dua kalimat yang belum Sehun baca sejak terakhir kali ia mengecek _handphone_ dan mengganti lagunya.

' _Sehunna~ Tadi Luhan menemani eonni ke salon di daerah Yongsan lohh~_ '

Wow, Sehun terjungkal.

Gadis itu tidak pernah mengirim foto saat malam hari.

Jadi, pemuda itu segera membuka foto yang dikirimkan Luhan. Sesaat tadi dia tersenyum geli karena Luhan bergaya dengan menyilangkan tangan di antara perut dan dada _sok keren_. Nah, yang membuatnya terjungkal adalah, cara berpakaiannya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa Luhan berhasil bertemu dengan aktor China berparas tampan sekaligus cantik mantan member _..-ehm_ -disana, lalu memamerkan fotonya pada Sehun. Atau entah mata Sehun yang sedikit buram ketika memperbesar fotonya karena dia melihat gadis pujaannya, berpakaian seperti artis tomboy yang bernaung di agensi besar bernama Amber –meski tidak terlalu serupa.

Rambutnya diikat penuh hanya menyisakan poni sempurna di kening Luhan. Sedangkan wajahnya bersih tanpa make up yang biasanya terhias bersama gincu merah menggoda di foto _selca_ nya. Dan gadis itu mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ kebesaran berwarna hitam dipadu jeans belel yang robek di lutut, jangan lupakan juga sepatunya yang mirip dengan sandal milik Naruto Uzumaki.

' _Maaf yaa Luhan tidak bisa mampir ke rumah Sehuunn_ '

Tidak apa-apa. Oh Sehun bisa jantungan melihat kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba.

Beberapa menit setelah memperbaiki moodnya, si pemuda menilai gambarnya sendiri di _sketchbook_ sambil menimbang-nimbang dan mengetukkan kuku jarinya di meja belajar sesudah duduk di posisi semula. Sekian menit –lagi berlalu dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia membuka aplikasi pemutar musik nya lagi dan memilih lagu, tangannya yang satu lagi meraih pensil 2b nya dan mengecek jam, pukul 00.43 dini hari. Lalu si pemuda tampan itu menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya ke bawah, dan jemarinya mulai menari melanjutkan karya nyaris gagaglnya yang tadi.

 _"Wonsongi eongdeongineun ppalgae~ ppalgan geon Hyeona Hyeona neun~ yeah~"_

"Oke, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Sehun menghela dan melepas kertas _sketchbook_ nya yang sudah disketsa ulang untuk menggambar pose lain di halaman berikutnya.

Tapi fokusnya masih saja terbelah.

Karena bayang-bayang si ' _manly'_ Luhan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah meski tak dapat dipungkiri suhu di Seoul kini sedikit dingin membuat siapa saja ingin bergelung ditempat tidur nya sampai siang.

Termasuk Sehun.

Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk tidur, tetap saja dia diharuskan kerja _rodi_ akhir pekan karena tumpukan cucian juga rumah berantakan keterlaluan yang harus dibersihkan. Sejak pagi buta Sehun telah siap memakai jaket tebal dan celana training panjang yang menjaganya tetap hangat, menikmati penderitaannya dengan mengawali kegiatan dari mencuci piring, mangkok dan sekawannya ditemani oleh sarung tangan pink pemberian ibunya.

Rentetan ritual beres beres akhir pekan dilewatinya dengan rusuh, dan kicauan ibunya lewat _handphone_ bersahutan dengan gumaman malas Sehun.

" _Apa kau sudah sarapan_?" suara dari sebrang terdengar lembut, khas ibu-ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Nanti temanku kesini untuk mengajakku sarapan diluar." Sehun menjawab. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia tiba."

Suara ibunya makin cemas bersama gumaman heran berdengung." _Memangnya dirumahmu tidak ada makanan? Tunggu dulu, mengapa suaramu berubah_?"

"Aku baik baik saja, eomma. Aku hanya mengantuk." Sehun mengerang sembari tangannya mendorong gagang pel yang dipakai asal-asalan, kain pelnya masih belum sepenuhnya kering dan aroma pembersih lantai menguar tajam karena dituang terlalu banyak dalam ember air pel. Ibunya sudah menceramiahinya tentang itu.

" _Kau yakin? Suaramu terdengar seperi kodok. Kau tidak sedang flu_?" tanya ibunya, kurang _slow_. " _Apa eomma perlu kesana untuk menengokmu nak?"_

Sehun mendengus geli. Mengapa juga orangtuanya menyuruhnya tinggal disini? Agar Sehun bisa mengatasi segala masalah sendiri bukan?

"Tidak perlu eomma, uang bulanan yang dikirim kemarin sudah cukup," balas Sehun cuek.

" _Benarkah_?"

 _TIDAK, BU._

"Iya, eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

Dengan bosan, dia memindahkan handphone dari jepitan bahu dan telinga kirinya. Kebetulan sekali notifikasi tentang adanya sambungan telepon dari orang lain membuat Sehun bersyukur dan segera membereskan sisa kerusuhan mengepel nya.

"Eomma, ada yang menelponku. Nanti kuhubungi lagi ya!" katanya kemudian memutuskan sambungan dengan ibunya sepihak. Otomatis sambungan telepon lainnya terhubung dan suara familiar memuakkan terdengar.

"Ah, Sehun. Tadi aku sudah dijalan menuju rumahmu, tapi –"

"Tunggu hyung! Aku akan mandi dan bersiap, sudah lapar banget nih!" teriak sehun memotong perkataan Junmyeon. Sehun yang kerepotan membawa pel beserta ember kotor, melempar handphonenya ke meja berkaki pendek yang terletak di tengah halaman lalu membuang air kotor bekas mengepel dan menyemburkannya begitu saja di dekat lubang air yang menyambung ke pipa menuju bawah di sudut halaman.

Pemuda itu menyabar handphonenya nyaris terpeleset saat memasuki rumah tergesa lalu membanting pintu kayunya hingga suara menggelegar mewarnai kerusuhan Sehun yang lupa waktu.

Sehun juga menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya hanya dalam 3 lagu. Tanpa menggubris handphone nya yang berdering dan menggetar ditempatnya karena sebuah panggilan, dia keluar menuju pintu masuk masih dengan handuk putih melingkar apik di pinggang nya saat mendengar ketukan tidak sabar seseorang.

"Setahuku pintunya tidak dikunci, kenapa tidak masuk saja, hyung?!" Sehun menggerutu dan memastikan anak kunci pintunya tidak ada yang terpasang. Ia menurunkan gagangnya, membuka pintu tanpa menariknya lalu beranjak meninggalkan tamunya tanpa mempersilahkan masuk. "Aku akan memakai baj–"

"Oh Sehun..?"

Ujung telinga pemuda itu terangkat. Spontan ia membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati sesorang berjaket hitam kebesaran, memakai jeans ketat berwarna senada, dan bersepatu boots hitam mengkilap yang melindungi sampai betis kurusnya. Membuat Sehun terperanjat mundur, memandang seseorang dihadapannya yang dikuncir kuda berwajah manis ini horror.

"Anda .. siapa ?"

Si kuncir kuda maju satu langkah, kepalanya dimiringkan imut, "Kau.. Oh Sehun?" ulang nya.

"Ya, saya Oh Sehun." Kening si pemuda jangkung berkerut dan alisnya menukik ketengah, matanya memicing waspada, "Tapi.. sebelumnya saya tidak memesan apapun..–"

"Tunggu," tamunya menyela. "Sehun menuduhku sebagai kurir?" ujar nya tersinggung, dengan lancang ia masuk dan melepas sepatu, masih menatap Sehun cemberut.

Yang kebingungan pun mengangguk tidak yakin. Dan itu sukses memberinya pukulan telak di perut terlatihnya. Wajah Sehun meringis tidak percaya sembari menahan erangan keluar,

 _Sial. Pukulannya keras sekali._

"Sehun.. tidak mengenalku?"

Lelaki itu menatap manusia dihadapannya sekali lagi dengan tatapan ' _Siapa-kau?_ ' dan masih mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu orang tidak tahu sopan santun sepertinya. Tapi, dia menggeleng, menatap lekat si kuncir kuda yang mendengus kesal.

"Kok, jahat."

 _Wait_ , Sehun familiar.

Orang itu menepuk dadanya berulang kali, meyakinkan pemuda didepanya sembari mengedip genit,

"Ini Luhan. Xi Luhan, _lho_ "

 _jreng_

Rahang tegas milik Sehun nyaris copot, matanya melebar sekaget-kagetnya ia mendapat kejutan.

"Luhan _noona_..?"

Senyum gadis itu mengembang dan mengangguk senang. Manik jernih nya teralih ke spot yang tadi sempat ia pukul, wajahnya meringis menyesal."Maaf .. apa ini sakit?" Luhan maju lagi, dua langkah, hingga jarinya mencapai otot yang terbentuk seksi milik Sehun. Si pemuda masih terperangah dengan sosok dihadapannya, tanpa sadar tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menjauhkannya, tubuh Sehun mundur kebelakang membuat Luhan kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sesaat.

"Ada apa? Sehun tidak senang dengan kedatangan Luhan?"

Genggamannya mengerat, kemudian Sehun menggeleng pelan tidak mempersalahkan apa yang terjadi dan membawanya masuk kedalam tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Mungkin, Sehun _syok_.

Pemuda jangkung itu beranjak dari ruang tengah setelah mempersilakan tamu –atau bahkan, kekasihnya- duduk di sofa malas kebanggaan rumahnya. Dia meraih _handphone_ di rak, terpampang disana dua kali panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan yang langsung ia buka, membacanya cepat diakhiri helaan panjang yang dramatis.

' _Hunnie.. pacarmu, Luhan, kabur dari rumah dan penjaga pribadinya bertanya kepadaku dimana keberadaan Luhan. Kebetulan ayahnya yang protektif sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar negri. Bisakah kau menghubunginya? Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi. Lalu, tentang Junmyeon yang ingin mengajak mu pergi, sepertinya tidak jadi. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke apartmenku sekarang juga karena ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan, apa itu oke? Maaf merepotkanmu, Sehun._ '

 _Great_. Harapannya untuk mendapat kesempatan langka makan gratis dari Junmyeon pupus dan digantikan oleh pilihan menu yang lain, yang lebih menarik bahkan begitu indah dari makanan mahal di restoran. Disajikan dihadapannya sejak lama ia nantikan.

Sang pujaan hati

Yang tiba dirumahnya secara mengejutkan. Membuat Sehun meragukan apakah Luhan yang duduk manis diruang tengahnya, ' _sama'_ dengan Luhan yang suka mengirimkan foto selca cantiknya di siang hari.

Intinya, Luhan sangat berbeda dengan yang Sehun kenal di foto. Dan pikirannya melayang ke salah satu foto terakhir yang dikirim Luhan beberapa hari lalu.

Katakanlah Sehun pria yang tidak sopan karena menilik penampilan seorang gadis dari atas sampai bawah dan mencari persamaan antara yang dia lihat di layar _touchscreen_ dan wujud aslinya. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, Luhan yang manapun tetaplah manis seperti gula.

Lalu satu fakta lagi yang membuat Sehun mual sejak membaca pesan dari Yixing; Penjaga pribadi.

Seberapa kaya keluarga Xi sampai putrinya Luhan memiliki penjaga pribadi segala walau sekarang gadis itu masih tetap bisa kabur?

Sehun masih terus memikirkannya dengan baik di pikiran rumitnya saat kembali setelah berpakaian. Menghampiri Luhannya sembari tersenyum setengah, berbanding terbalik dengan senyum Luhan yang mengembang lebar seperti permen kapas pink yang lembut.

"Rumah Sehun terlihat nyaman sekali," ucap Luhan dibarengi tingkah imutnya, membangkitkan jiwa _fanboy_ Sehun yang berteriak bagai orang gila kesurupan.

"Terima kasih," balas sang empu rumah. "Aku .. tidak menyangka Luhan _noona_ datang kesini, _sendirian_." Lelaki itu ikut mendudukan diri di sofa, menenangkan jiwa _fanboy_ nya yang ingin menggapai dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

Sementara Sehun mengamati wajah cantik Luhan yang tertekuk gelisah dan mengerjap beberapa kali, dia tidak menyangka ternyata gadis manis itu akan merespon ucapan Sehun yang sebetulnya mengundang Luhan untuk bercerita tentang alasan ia bisa tiba dirumah rooftopnya yang JAUH untuk seukuran gadis manja seperti dia.

"Mmm ... sebenarnya, Luhan datang kesini..–"

 _Kruyuk..._

Wajah imut sang gadis menoleh kaget, melihat Sehun tiba tiba berdiri terkejut.

 _Terkutuklah cacing setan yang tertawa setelah memberi peringatan memalukan itu._

"Uh maaf, aku beum sarapan." Sehun meringis malu saat Luhan malah tersenyum maklum. Hey, bukan seperti ini first impression yang Sehun inginkan!

"Tidak apa apa. Luhan mengerti."

Mau tak mau, Sehun tersenyum canggung, batinnya yang tadi ikut sibuk ber _fanboy_ ria kini merutuk kepada dirinya karena dia sadar Sehun belum membeli asupan makanan setelah menerima uang Oktobernya kemarin.

"Aku.. akan turun untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. _Noona_ tidak keberatan kutinggal disini?" Sehun memasang kupluk jaketnya dan menenggelamkan tangannya mencegah segala kemungkinan ia mendapati suhu dingin menerpa kulit. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujar Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum merespon apapun.

"Eh? Tunggu!"

Sedetik kemudian tubuh mungil gadis itu berdiri, hendak mengikuti Sehun yang turun untuk mencari makanan. Namun, langkahnya terhenti dan melihat sekeliling. Dia mendesah, Ini akibat terlalu sering bergaul dengan Yixing yang lemot. Luhan jadi sering tidak fokus.

"Hh, baiklah."

Pikirannya kemudian memberi perintah agar tetap di rooftop Sehun sesuai instruksi dan menjelajahi isinya. Mencari tahu apa saja yang laki laki itu lakukan dan yang dirahasiakan. Luhan tidak mungkin membuang kesempatan ini terbuang sia sia 'kan?

.

"Ternyata Sehun juga pandai membuat _fanart_ selain pandai membuat _fanfiction_ menggantung, ya"

Luhan memecah keheningan akibat Sehun yang melahap makanannya brutal tanpa jeda. Kebetulan reaksi yang diberikan Sehun diluar ekspetasi sang gadis. Dia tersedak makanannya kemudian mencari minuman heboh dengan wajah tercekik yang memalukan. Luhan menyigapi kehebohan Sehun dengan memeberi teh hangat yang baru saja disuguhi, dan Sehun menerima nya begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

 _Indirect kiss_...

Oh, Luhan memerah ketika pikiran itu melintas diotak.

Sehun menatap lamat lamat Luhan yang tersenyum simpul dan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi gadis itu, "Memangnya –noona melihat apa sampa merona begitu dari tadi?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Si kuncir kuda salah tingkah, membalas pertanyaan Sehun gugup, "Ta-tadi Sehun meminum dari cangkir yang sama dengan Luhan..."

"Lalu?" alis Seuhn mengangkat bingun, tapi sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya tersadar, "ah.. _indirect kiss_?"

Darah merah Luhan merambat naik menuju pipi membuatnya merah padam lucu. Dan ia mengangguk mengkonfirmasi.

Sehun terkekeh, badannya conding mendekati gadisnya ketika keberanian mulai merasuki perlahan, "Kita sering melakukan ciuman secara tidak langsung, di _roleplay_ , ingat?" kata si perayu ulung menggoda dan kembali di posisinya, "Lagipula maksudku, –noona melihat apa saja selama aku pergi sampai bisa melihat gambar _._ tang tersembunyi?"

Demi dewa, wajah Luhan yang memerah sangat lucu.

Sehun yang gemas, mencubit pipinya hingga Luhan meringis, "aaaa~ Sehun.. Luhan cuma ingin tauuu..." rengek si gadis sambil memberengut.

Luhan tidak tahu menahu Sehun kini menahan rasa panik luar biasa dibalik senyumnya karena Luhan berhasil menemukan si _Sketchbook_ nista.

Sehun ingin mengakui. Ia menggambar Luhan. Banyaak sekali. Dari berbagai sudut dan angle juga pose yang berbeda walau refrensi Sehun hanya beberapa foto berharga yang dikirim Luhan. Karya itu, bisa lahir dari imajinasi cintanya yang besar, karenanya Sehun cukup bangga.

Tapi, pemuda itu sungguh berharap, Luhan tidak mengetahui nya.

"Tadi Luhan melihat gambar Yixing, lucu sekali dengan pose _v sign_ nya yang imut.."

Oke bagus. Dia menggeledah segalanya. Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa.

" Lalu, kenapa Sehun menggambar Luhan dengan pose.. umh.. seksi ? Sehun berharap Luhan seseksi itu?"

 _Yehet_ ~

Seehun bahkan tidak berani menatap Luhan. "Bukan begitu, "

"Apa Sehun sealu membayangkan Luhan yang feminin dengan balutan dress yang cantik seperti yang di foto?''

Masih dengan rasa panik dibalik senyum palsunya, Sehun menggeleng cepat. Berusaha menyangkal segala dosa yang telah diabadikan lewat gambar.

Tapi memangnya kalau Sehun sering berimajinasi yang aneh aneh, tidak boleh, ya?

Sejak awal masuk, Sehun melihat Luhan dengan pandangan aneh. Apa karena gaya berpakaian Luhan yang tomboy? Atau .. karena muka Luhan tidak secantik yang ada di foto?"

"T-tidak seperti itu.. _noona_ ,"

Sang gadis memilin jemari lentiknya sembari menggigit bibir berlekuknya, menatap Sehun tidak yakin, "Luhan jadi tidak percaya diri karena pasti Sehun mengira penampilan Luhan pasti mirip dengan yang di foto, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ya kan?" Ucapnya murung.

Sehun malah bingung mau apa karena gadisnya berkata seperti itu tapi ekspresi wajahnya bagai bocah ingusan yang hendak menangis.

"Bukan begitu, apa aku pernah bilang aku tidak menyukai cewek tomboy?" Sehun berpindah tempat, duduk disebelah Luhan canggung. " _noona_ itu .. sangat cantik."

Lihat, dua orang dimabuk asmara itu merona. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengeluarkan gombalnya sebatas itu, meski dia sendiri memprediksi kalau ucapan racun lainnya terlontar, Luhan bisa pingsan ditempat karena arwahnya nge- _fly_. Luhan sendiri biasanya membalas kalimat romantis Sehun dengan baik di media sosial, tapi siapa yang mengira, kekasih _LDR_ -nya bisa setampan ini dan membuanya gugup setengah mati.

"Baiklah, _to the point_ saja." Sehun menarik makanannya tersisa, melanjutkan acara makan nya yang tertunda. "Kenapa _noona_ bisa tiba-tiba datang kesini?"

Luhan mendongak, bibir bawah berlekuknya digigit ragu, "Janji Sehun tidak akan marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Oke .." dia mendesah, kemudian menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa tiba disini sembari tangannya tidak lepas mengutak atik _iphone_ nya.

"Tadi pagi Luhan diajak Jihyo _eonni_ ke salon seperti biasa untuk jadi percobaan praktek _make up_ Jihyo _eonni_. Tapi _eonni_ pergi duluan karena Luhan lupa menyiapkan baju yang cocok, dan menyuruh Luhan pergi ke salon bersama supir keluarga kami."

Luhan meyakinkan Sehun lewat tatapannya, mengira Sehun mendengarnya dengan baik. Namun apa yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sehun? Dia memanfaakan kesempatan saling berhadapan ini untuk mencoba menanamkan detail wajah Luhan untuk dijadikan objek refrensi gambar selanjutnya. _Oke, kerja bagus._

"Karena Luhan tidak diantar dengan penjaga pribadi yang disewa papa, jadi Luhan beralasan untuk mampir dulu ke minimarket dekat sini. Salon tempat Jihyo eonni praktek kebetulan berada di Yongsan, lalu.. Luhan berjalan menjauhi mobil dan mencegat taksi. Dan sekarang, disinilah.. _aku._ " Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya seperti anak kecil, mengharapkan respon yang baik dari si pemuda. Namun nihil, Sehun menatap serius wajah Luhan tanpa menghiraukan senyum terlampau lebar gadisnya.

"Sehun?"

"–Ah. Ya ?"

Bibir pink Luhan megerucut, "Sehun mendengar Luhan tidak sih?" sembur sang gadis kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu," Sehun menghela, "Lain kali hati-hati. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan noona." ucapnya sambil tersenyum setengah kemudian beranjak ke dapur, membawa piring kotor bersamanya.

Tanggapan nya cukup nyambung untuk Sehun yang bahkan tadi sama sekali tidak mendengar cerita singkat Luhan.

Bibir mengerucut itu tertarik membetuk garis senyum, sang gadis menuturi langkah Sehun yang lebar. "Sehun! Sehun! lihat ini. Kemarin _, fanfiction ngegantung_ milik Sehun yang di post di _wordpress_ Luhan ada yang _comment_!"

"Eh?"

"Iya!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Ternyata masih ada yang menunggu _fanfiction_ buatan Sehun!"

Ingin sekali rasanya, Sehun berlagak polos seperti Yixing, dan berucap, ' _So?_ ' tanpa khawatir diputusin pacarnya.

"Um, aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Raut wajah Luhan memberengut lagi, "Sehun akan melanjutkan fanfiction itu, kan?" tanya Luhan curiga.

Sehun sudah memasang raut memelas, dan menolak sepreti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya pada Yixing. " _Noona_ , sebentar lagi aku melakukan test masuk perguruan tinggi .."

"Tapi sehun masih bisa menggambar, tuh"

 _Nice_.

"A-aku membuatnya beberapa minggu lalu," sela Sehun cepat-cepat.

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan meyipit, "Kalau begitu, lanjutkan _fanfiction_ nya."

 _Well_ , ada yang sedikit frustasi disini.

" _Noona_ -"

Luhan menyilangkan tangan di dada, wajahnya seperti karakter fim kartun yang suka terlihat marah tidak jelas.

"Sehun tidak kasihan sama yang _comment_ disana?"

Pemuda itu meringis, membayangkan Luhan berada di pihak _readers_ yang mengumpulkan _massa_ untuk menimpuknya karena tidak meng _update_ cerita berchapter yang bahkan alur nya telah _tanpa sengaja_ , terlupakan.

Dia bukanya ingin menelantarkan fiksinya yang satu itu dan tidak berniat ingin melupakannya, _sungguh_. Sehun hanya terkena serangan _writer block_ luar biasah menjadikan pikirannya _stuck_ sampai sana hingga dia terlalu malas untuk melanjutkannya. Desakan dari orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya mendapat nilai terbaikjuga menjadi penghalang Sehun terus memikiirkan kalimat imajinasinya.

Semua pengarang pasti pernah mengalami _writer block_.. ya 'kan ?

Iya.. kan..?

Ah sudahlah, Sehun tidak tahu mesti berkata apa pada Luhan.

"Oh iya, waktu itu Luhan diminta membelikan boneka _unicorn_ karena permintaan Yixing. Apa sehun juga menggambar Yixing karena permintan untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya? Disitu ada tulisan _Happy Birthday_."

Bingo.

"Terus kenapa Sehun menerima permintaan konyol Yixing? Memang apa yang Yixing lakukan waktu itu?"

Haruskah Sehun jujur? Nanti pemikirannya tentang Junmyeon yang muntah pelangi bisa berbalik menjadi kenyataan padanya, _please_.

"Uhm.." Si pemuda membasahi bibir tipisnya, bersiap menahan serangan jantung, memberi peringatan agar paru-parunya tidak menolak udara, "Dia .. melakukan _aegyo_..-" cicit Sehun, berdoa dalam hati agar Luhan tidak membuatnya mati muda karena jurus kelemahan terbesar seorang _fanboy_.

Namun, tidak, Luhan tidak peka sama jantungnya yang berdebar. Kalau _aegyo_ Yixing saja membuatnya luluh, terus ini? Kekasihnya yang imut bin lucu bagai makhluk paling manis sedunia, yang melakukannya, Sehun harus apa?

"Ck! Luhan juga bisa!"

Luhan berujar percaya diri, memulai aksinya mendekati Sehun yang gugup setengah sekarat. Dengan membuat Sehun menabrak kulkas,

 _ **Brak**_

Dia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam jaket kebesarannya sampai hanya ujung jari yang terlihat dan pipi tembamnya yang lucu menjadi perhatian Sehun.

 _Siing_ ..

Luhan, yang _sudah-sangat-dekat_ dengan Sehun, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yixing -meletakkan tangan terkepal disamping pipi, dan berlagak seimut mungkin—

" _bbuing~bbuing~"_

. . . . _. Someone call the doctor._

.

.

.

Jika bulan sebelumya teman sekelas Sehun heran karena ia membawa peralatan perang menggambarnya, maka kini mereka _cengo_ karena pemuda itu terlihat begitu serius mengetik dan memperhatikan layar _notebook_ nya ditambah kacamata ber _frame_ besar yang membingkai mata minus Sehun membuatnya begitu asing.

Oh ya tentu saja. Siswa macam apa yang mengutak atik _Microsoft_ _word_ nya sedang temannya yang lain sibuk mengerjakan latihan soal? Yah, siswa macam Sehun yang melupakan bahwa kurang dari satu bulan lagi dia akan menghadapi test masuk perguruan tinggi.

Kali ini, Sehun menarik salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Jongin untuk memeras curhatan yang akan dijadikannya sebagai refrensi membuat cerita fiksi baru. Beruntung lelaki itu menyetujuinya karena dia bilang sedang memiliki masalah, kebetulan Sehun bisa membantu mendengarnya.

"Sehun, kau tahu 'kan? Kalau aku ini adik Junmyeon dan Baekhyun?"

Si pemuda berkulit pucat bersetelan gaya baru itu mengangguk antusias, batinnya bersiap mengetik kalimat terpadu sementara pikirannya beputar mencari kosa kata agar ceritanya bisa menjadi _sesuatu_.

"Kemarin, Junmyeon _hyung_ tiba pagi buta dirumah utama kami. Aku dan kakak perempuanku, tentu saja kaget dengan kedatangannya di rumah karena sudah satu bulan dia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali."

"..Tapi, dia langsung melenggang begitu saja ke ruangan kerja setelah pelayan kami memberitahu keberadaan ayah. Dan disana kami mendengar teriakan mereka yang saling bersahutan."

Sehun mengeryit, _bukankah Junmyeon kemarin berencana ingin mentraktir?_

"Ruangan ayah tidak kedap suara, kami bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan yang aku dengar, Junmyeon _hyung_ menyebut tentng perusahaan dan Yixing _noona_ berkali-kali. Hingga aku mendekat, ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan walau aku tahu, ini tidak sopan .., "

 _'Ayah masih memiliki satu putra lagi! Kenapa ayah terus memaksaku untuk meneruskan perusahaan dan menerima perjodohan itu meski ayah tahu aku akan meneruskan studi dan sudah memiliki Yixing?!_ '

 _'Tapi, Jongin—_ '

 _'Apa? Karena Jongin anak angkat maka dia tidak bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayah, begitu?_ '

Sehun teperanjat, matanya melebar kaget ketika ia baru mengetahui kalau Jongin adalah anak angkat. Junmyeon tidak pernah memberitahu nya soal ini!

"Aku tau aku anak angkat karena jelas-jelas orangtuaku mengadopsi saat aku berumur 10 tahun, hanya saja –aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa ayah masih saja membedakanku dengan Junmyeon _hyung_.." Jongin berujar murung. " Di perguruan tinggi nanti, aku sudah berpikir matang-matang ingin masuk jurusan bisnis, berharap ayah akan memilihku untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Tapi .. yah ...—"

Temannya begitu serius mendengar, sampai terlena dan melupakan tujuannya membayangkan kalimat untuk rencana cerita fiksinya.

Kadang memang begitu, dia selalu terlanjur _baper_ dengan curhatan siapapun. Dan ketika bel istirahat usai, Sehun yang berniat akan menyelesaikannya pulang sekolah terpaksa dibuat bingung oleh dirinya sendiri karena melupakan detail cerita dari Jongin. Kalau dia menyuruh Jongin bercerita lagi, nanti rahasia mau membuat _teenfiction_ nya terbongkar seantero keluarga _roleplayer_ nya. Kan konyol.

Sehun tentu ingat garis besar cerita Jongin. Biasanya ia akan menghubungi Junmyeon untuk membantu karena lelaki itu memang _partner_ menulisnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin untuk plot ini.

Sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan amanah dari Yixing, untuk membawa Luhan pulang dari apartemen wanita itu, Sehun tidak pernah sebingung ini sebelumnya.

 _"Hei bocah. kamu bilang apa sampai pacarmu tidak mau pulang ke Apgujeong dan malah tinggal di apartemen ku? Ini sudah tiga hari! Memangnya tidak repot ngurusin bayi manja tomboy kayak dia?! Suruh dia pulang!"_

Jadi, Salahkah Sehun membawa Luhan kerumah rooftopnya? Sehun.. hanya menyuruh Luhan untuk diam di rumah rooftopnya sebentar sampai lelaki itu pulang sekolah dan segera mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Namun siapa yang menyangka gadis itu menolak pulang-lagi- dan akhirnya menginap dirumah rooftop pemuda itu, juga memakai kaus Sehun yang tentu kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan mengetiknyaa~"

... _Sehun kuat iman kak._

"Hm.. iyaaaa.." Lelaki itu mengerang, lalu bangkit dari ranjang menuju tempat luhan berkutat bersama _notebook_ Sehun dan laptopnya sendiri. Sehun mendengus geli kemudian menghempaskan tubuh di sofa malas, menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Kehadiran Luhan sangat membantu meski merepotkan. Gadis itu mengerjakan skripsinya tanpa bisa berhenti bicara, tapi Luhan juga membantu menyelesaikan detail cerita fiksinya walau sebelumnya ia begitu cerewet karena Sehun tidak melanjutkan cerita nya yang lalu, malah bikin cerita _oneshot_ untuk pertama kalinya.

' _Kalau bikin lengthchapter lagi, nanti feel nulisnya suka hilang.. Aku tidak punya muka untuk melanjutkan yang sebelumnya. Kalau mereka menerorku bagaimana? '_... dan blablabla _._

Itulah kenapa, Luhan menghapus fanfiction Sehun yang dulu dengan berat hati dari _wordpress_ pribadinya.

Dalam satu minggu di bulan Oktober ini, –yang membuat Luhan tinggal tiga hari diapartemen Yixing— Sehun telah memikirkan konsep cerita dari wawancara yang dilakukannya pada kedua teman bercouplenya –Chanbaek dan Chenmin. Juga membayangkan fiksi menurut kebiasaan Kristao dan konsep remang remang tentang Hunhan.

" _Tuh_ , kan. Semua temanku ingin membaca cerita Sehun."

Sialnya, Luhan malah memberi spoiler untuk para teman _readers_ nya. Pertama tentang _oneshot_ Kaisoo (Jongin dan Kyungsoo), yang berdasar dari curhatan Jongin sebelumnya dan _oneshot_ _fantasy_ Chanbaek yang bertema _vampire_.

Luhan juga memberi spoiler konsep Sehun tentang _oneshot_ lainnya. Seperti couple Chenmin, yang berisi tentang kekurangan fisik sang gadis dan kekasih nya yang sabar. Couple Kristao tentang gadis malam yang cantik serta sang lelaki yang _gentle_ luar biasa. Dan tentang _married_ - _couple_ Junxing yang idenya belum menentu.— _Tapi_ —, semua ide konsep tersebut bisa juga berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, katanya. Kekasih Sehun itu juga langsung berkomentar,

"Sekalinya berpikir tentang fiksi, plot nya bermunculan banyak. Yang 'jadi'-nya? Mana?"

Oke, Sekian yang Luhan beritahu kepada teman _readers_ nya. Dan membuat Oh Sehun kesal rahasianya terumbar. Ditambah ucapan sarkartis Luhan yang –jleb, Sehun jadi harus membangun moodnya kembali.

Kekesalan Sehun tidak berlangsung lama, kok. Luhan juga turut melonjakkan moodnya drastis dalam waktu singkat. Hanya beberapa jam menuju waktu tidur malam tiba. Si gadis tomboy aneh itu minta di _nina bobokan_ oleh Sehun sampai tidur.

 _Sekali lagi, Sehun kuat iman kak..._

"Sehun.. kenapa memanggil Luhan dengan paggilan _noona_? Luhan tidak biasa dengan panggilan itu. umm.. Oh! bagaimana kalau Luhan dipanggil _hyung_?"

Astaga.

"Terus, terus. Kris waktu itu bilang, panggilan sayang nya untuk Sehun adalah _'bro'_. Gimana kalau Luhan juga manggil Sehunnie, ' _bro_ ~'?"

Si pemuda menghela, mengusak rambut wangi Luhan yang terurai dari ikatan kucir kuda nya. Senyum tercetak dibibir tipis Sehun sambil menatap lekat gadisnya.

"Lupakan. Ini sudah larut, baby Lu~"

Rona merah menjalar, gadisnya mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah mengantuk Sehun yang terlalu sialan seksi. "Apaan, baby Lu? Seperti panggilan untuk anak kecil!" protesnya.

"Yaampun, aku ngantuk sekali. Bisakah kita tidur sekarang, Lulu sayang~?"

Luhan si tukang _blushing_ mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di tubuh Sehun, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

Keadaan sekarang berbalik, Luhan yang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur sembari menepuk punggung Sehun lembut. Sedangkan Sehun yang kelewat bahagia merengkuh erat Luhan dan akhirnya mereka terlelap diatas ranjang satu-satunya di rumah _rooftop_ itu, yang kebetulan, sempit.

.

.

.

Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2015, Hari dimana semua kawan Sehun berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yixing yang ditunda dari hari Rabu, di rumah rooftopnya.

Hanya ada duabelas orang, tapi disana mereka berdesakan seperti di pasar kaget, heboh sendiri tanpa tahu melakukan tugas apa. Karena tidak ada yang mengkoordinator, semuanya pun saling memerintah. Sudah diberi perintah, malah memberi perintah ke yang lain, lalu menunggu perintah lain lagi. Begitu seterusnya yang terjadi di kalangan para laki-laki.

Karena para wanita merasa risih dengan mereka, akhirnya para pria menunggu _cakep_ di spotnya masing masing.

Nah, di dapur minimalis Sehun, berkutat disana Kyungsoo yang bertugas membuat sup rumput laut. Dibantu Baekhyun, dan si cantik Tao. Sedangkan diluar, yang berulang tahun, Minseok, dan Luhan kini memanggang ayam—karena daging ditolak, terlalu mahal– di halaman rumah rooftop Sehun sambil menikmati gemerlapnya malam Minggu kota Seoul.

Aroma sup rumput laut yang hangat menyapa indra penciuman para pria menganggur, Chanyeol yang hanya berdiam diri segera membantu ketika dia melihat hanya Baekhyun dan Tao yang mengangkat panci lumayan berat itu. Kyungsoo menyusul dibelakang dengan membawa serta peralatan makan.

Ayam bakar nya pun tidak mau kalah, tinggal disajikan dipiring, akan dimulailah acara ulangtahun tertunda Yixing yang meriah namun sederhana ini.

" _Saengil chukka hamnida~ Saengil chukkahamnida~ Saranghaneun uri Yixing~ Saengil chukkahamnidaa~!"_

Jenis terompet dan tembakan potongan plastik menambah kemeriahan ketika Yixing meniup lilin di kue nya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Pasangan Chanbaek yang biasa usil, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencolek wajah Yixing dengan krim kue setelah mendengar harga kue yang dipesan oleh Junmyeon ini.

Fantastis~

Semua jadi tidak tega. Sesuai saran sang _leader_ , lebih baik kue nya dimakan atau potongannya dibawa pulang daripada mencolek wajah dengan krim kue. Itu sama saja seperti menampar wajah dengan uang.

Balik lagi, setelah mereka selesai berdoa untuk masa depan Yixing yang lebih cerah, Luhan menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya. Mengalirkan rasa bahagia ditengah perasaan terharu Yixing Hingga akhirnya semua ikut andil dalam euforia membahagiakan itu, mengucapkan kata selamat atas berkurangnya umur Yixing.

"Yixing _noona_ , ini, sesuai permintaanmu."

Sehun memberi selembar kertas yang telah dilaminating, Yixing menerimanya senang walau tidak menyangka Sehun benar benar mengabulkan permintaan merepotkan darinya.

Sebuah gambar yang dimbil dari arah samping dimana Yixing mengibaskan rambut kecokelatan indahnya dan tersenyum sangat cantik. Luhan juga, memberi boneka besar berbentuk unicorn sesuai yang diinginkan. Tidak kalah dengan masing-masing hadiah yang lain berikan kepada Yixing.

"Terima kasih..- _hiks_ \- semuanya .. Aku tidak akan melupakan _moment_ ini..- _hiks_ \- dan segala sesuatu tentang kalian .. Terima kasih!" Yixing membungkuk dalam, layaknya seseorang yang memenangkan _awards_ ternama. "Maaf jika aku sering membuat kalian kesal.. dan - _hiks_ \- sekarang, aku lapar.."

 _krik_

"Ayo, makan..–"

"BERANGKAAT~"

Sang kepala pengatur makanan, Kyungsoo, segera menjaga ayam nya dibelakang. Dia bilang kalau mau memakannya, sup rumput laut buatannya harus habis dulu.

Tapi persetan dengan itu. Yang berulang tahun juga mengambil potongan ayamnya, mana potongannya paling besar.

"Oh ayolah, hanya setahun sekali aku membuatnya. Hargai _dong_ " si gadis bermata bulat menggerutu ketika Jongin menghampirinya, dan memberi Kyungsoo bagian dada ayam, lalu kabur setelah menggigit paha ayam milknya sendiri.

 _Cie_.

"Dada nya milikku!" Jongdae berteriak, dibalas lambaian malas Jongin, "Itu milik Kyungsoo, kau sudah mengambil paha ayam milikku yang satunya lagi!" Jongis membalas pada pemuda cempreng itu yang kini mulai merajuk pada kekasihnya, meski diabaikan.

"Heh yoda idiot, _kecengan_ mu itu bison apa? makannya banyak sekali!" kekasih si cempreng –Minseok, sibuk menggerutu di tempat duduknya sambil melahap sup yang kebetulan di sebelah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, yang dipanggil yoda idiot merespon malas, tahu betul dengan segala kesukaan _kecengan_ nya. "Dia tidak diet sepertimu. Ya biarkan sajalah, bakpao," ujarnya, menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta.

Sedangkan, yang ditatap sibuk makan, memprotes yang mencoba mengganggu. "Kris, parfum nyengatmu ngga enak! Bohong banget beli di Paris!"

"Yang pengting Tao..- _hik_ \- menyukai wanginya humm~~" Beralih ke wilayah tukang mabuk, diantaranya, Tao yang masih waras membantu mereka, dan tidak lepas dari pelukan erat sang kekasih,

"Jie?! Kau tidak mabuk kan?! Lepasin Tao dari lengan besar ini~!"

Maaf Tao, sayangnya dia tidak mendengar. "Aigoo~ Junmyeonku yang tampan, jarinya jangan kemana-mana~"

Sang leader menyeringai, "Ingat. _Stay cool, cooler, colest,_ Sehun." Katanya. Ceritanya sih, memberi petuah untuk yang mabuk.

"Bajingan mesum, sendirinya mabuk"

Yah, Sehun lagi mengurus yang sudah teler. Mana bisa dia mabuk. "Ehe.. Luhan menaaaang~ Kris jangan coba coba melawan-hik- ..ku."

Selanjutnya silakan membayangkan, apa yang mereka lakukan setelah Sehun meninggalkan halaman.

Karena kemungkinan kebisingan mereka akan terus berlanjut sampai larut malam, maka Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke kamarnya, mencegah kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan. "Hunniee~ Luhan cantik kaaan? tadi siang Tao membelikanku ini~" sang gadis menunjuk baju putih bermotif tulisan dan coat yangmserasi dipadukan bersama _skinny jeans_ biru tuanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk, tersenyum tipis atas sikap kekanakan semua temannya termasuk Luhan sekarang.

"Iih lepaskan baju panjang ini Hunnie~! Geraaah," seru Luhan tiba tiba dan menggeliat seperti cacing di ranjang. Setelah coatnya terlempar begitu saja melewati kepala sehun, gadis itu bangkit, melempar sepatu kets putihnya yang bersih, nyaris menabrak wajah sehun kalau pemuda itu tidak menghindarinya.

"Ya tuhan, sabar sayang .."

ikatan rambut Luhan terlepas, aroma khas menguar menyapa indra penciuman Sehun. Si pemuda hanya memejamkan mata menikmati wangi gadisnya disebelah ranjang, duduk dilantai layaknya pelayan.

Meski sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara gaduh kawannya diluar memanggil Sehun heboh.

"Sehun? sehunna! keluar!"

Teriakan mereka bersahutan menyebut nama sang empu rumah. Tao, masuk ke kamar dengan wajah gelisah menemukan Sehun tengah membetulkan posisi kepala Luhan di bantal. Menyadari keberadaanya, pemuda itu menoleh. "Ada apa, Tao?" tanya nya penasaran.

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng, jarinya bertaut cemas.

"Lu –Luhan _eonni_.." Tao berucap pelan, menggantung kalimatnya ragu. Digantikan lirikan manik indahnya kesamping.

Disana, dari ambang pintu kamar muncul seorang pria paruh baya dengan raut wajah tegas dan berperawakan tinggi, menatap kearah Sehun-Luhan yang kebetulan dalam posisi _awkward_ nya.

Sehun mengerjap, kemudian berdiri tegap.

 _Siapa memangnya bapak ini?_

"Luhan.." pria itu berucap, suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. "Aku akan membawa pulang Luhan sekarang."

Suasana tiba tiba hening, tidak ada yang berbicara baik yang mabuk maupun tidak. Hanya suara ketukan sol sepatu pria itu yang mendekat, menghampiri Luhan dari sisi ranjang yang satu lagi, membuat Sehun bertatapan langsung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Maaf, anda ..?"

"Xi Hangeng." ujarnya tegas, tak terbantahkan. "Ayah Luhan."

 _Ini tidak bagus._

Pria yang mengaku ayah Luhan, Hangeng, melepas jasnya kemudian membungkuk dan menepuk lembut pipi Luhan yang memerah lucu,membangunkan putrinya yang tertidur lelah,"Lu han.. bangun sayang.." bisiknya lembut.

Putrinya bergerak, lalu malah membalikkan badan ke sisi lain. "Tidak mauu Hunnie..~"

Rahang kedua pria disisi sang gadis menegang. Yang satu menahan emosi, yang satu menahan rasa cemasnya. Kedua pria itu pun saling bertukar pandang, dapat terlihat Hangeng memberi sinyal permusuhan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada putriku?"

Sehun terkesiap, keluarlah kalimat gugupnya."Saya.. –saya tidak melakukan apapun Om.. Sungguh!"

Pria nyaris baya itu memicing, janggal akan kalimat Sehun barusan. Untungnya tidak dipermasalahkan lebih lanjut.

"Lalu kenapa, Luhan tidak mau pulang?"

' _Dia yang menolak untuk pulang!'_ Batin Sehun berteriak.

"Itu..." Sehun melirik kearah Yixing yang sudah tiba di depan pintu dan berbisik kepada Tao masih dengan gerak gerik yang gelisah. Pikirannya berkecamuk, bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakan Luhan adalah anak _chaebol_ yang sangat dijaga bagai barang antik rawan pecah?

Sedangkan disini, Sehun malah membiarkannya tinggal sementara dirumah rooftop minimalisnya yang sama sekali tidak mewah, dia memang tidak bisa menyalahkan orangtuanya tentang itu.

Tidak, dariawal juga sehun salah langkah karena membiarkan Luhan yang menemuinya!

Kalau saja, Sehun tidak sering meminta jadwal temu berdua, mungkin Luhan masih aman dirumahnya.

Hey, dirumah rooftop ini juga Luhan masih aman, kan?

Bukan, bukan begitu. Kalau mereka tidak berpacaran atau bahkan bertemu di roleplay, atau, kawannya tidak meghasut Sehun bermain twitter lagi, mungkin sekarang Sehun tidak akan pernah segugup ini, dengan keringat mengucur di dahi sampai menetes ke siku. Atau, atau, kalau Sehun tetap fokus pada aktivitas belajar nya, mungkin.. –AH, sudahlah. Betapa hiperbolisnya dia.

Sehun menyapu bibir dengan lidahnya, berpikir. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan satu tarikan nafas yang kuat sebelum berucap,

"Maaf, om. Itu kesalahan saya karena saya yang.. egois, membiarkan Luhan – _noona_ disini. Bukannya mengantar dia pulang."

Hangeng hanya menatapnya sinis, kembali mendelik dan membangunkan Luhan pelan, memakaikan jas hitam pada bahu sempit putrinya. Tatapan tajam Hangeng tidak beralih dari Sehun saat mengangkat Luhan dan menggendongnya _bridal style_. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas kasar, menetralkan emosi terpendamnya.

"Mulai besok .. kuharap kau tidak usah bertemu Luhan lagi"

Dari wajah bingung ke cemas hingga gugup, sekarang wajah Sehun berubah pias. Darahnya seakan turun semua dibawa oleh harapan cinta nya.

Dia ingin protes, tapi, otaknya seperti terhantam palu hakim sampai tidak dapat mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Tapi, kenapa?!"

Hangeng menoleh kepada Yixing yang nyaris berteriak, lalu berujar tenang, "Dia membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Lu han. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Sehun paling tidak suka dengan orangtua yang seperti ini _. Sok_ peduli padahal ia sibuk dikantor. Seperti ayahnya.

"Kau kekasih Luhan?"

Sehun tidak merespon, hanya keningnya yang berkerut dalam. Tao, melirik sehun sekilas. "Ya, dia kekasihnya," ucap Tao mewakili Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, akhiri hubungan kalian."

 _What_?!

" Luhan tidak bisa berhubungan dengan bocah seperti dia."

Hangeng berbalik, berjalan pergi menjauhi rumah rooftop Sehun dan membawa Luhan pulang digendongannya, meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus tidak percaya.

" _noona_.. –apa aku tadi ikutan mabuk? Luhan dibawa pulang oleh ayahnya .."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Dalam hati, mereka turut kasihan padanya. Apalagi pandangan kosong Sehun seolah mengartikan betapa sulitnya melihat Luhan pergi.

Jarum pendek jam dinding menunjukkan ia tengah di angka duabelas. Para lelaki yang mabuk terkapar berjejer di ruang tengah, sedangkan Para wanita memaksakan diri untuk membereskan rumah Sehun. Tidak satupun diantaranya tega untuk meningalkan rumah rooftop ini karena _maknae_ mereka masih menggalau, terbengong tanpa melakukan apa apa selain terkantuk-kantuk.

Tao menghampiri Sehun sambil meyerahkan _coat_ mahal milik Luhan yang tertinggal, "Luhan _eonni_ berusaha tampil cantik malam ini. Hanya karena ingin memberi kesan yang berbeda padamu."

Sehun mengambilnya, kemudian menghela lagi setelah sekian kali melakukannya sambil terdiam.

Temannya mengerti, pengalaman hubungan dan perasaan Sehun dengan seseorang tidak pernah sedalam ini.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga pagi menjelang. Para lelaki yang hangover akibat meminum cairan beralkohol masih dalam kegiatan me _loading_ pikirannya, dibantu minuman jahe dan masakan kari yang dibuat spesial oleh Kyungsoo dipagi hari untuk menyegarkan mereka yang mabuk.

Sehun yang pertama menghabiskan sarapannya. Kawannya pun heran melihat si tukang ngebo itu bangun lebih awal dari biasanya di hari Minggu. Mereka berpikir, _mungkin_ efek ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang dicintainya akan menghasilkan perubahan yang besar.

Saat setelah semuanya mulai meninggalkan rumah rooftop Sehun yang telah dibersihkan, sang Leader dance covernya –Kris, mewakili semua kawannya untuk mengucapkan kalimat penghibur dan harapan mereka agar Sehun tidak terpuruk dan tetap fokus untuk Test-nya.

"Jangan mudah murung seperti banci, _bro_. Test masuk perguruan tinggi sebentar lagi, kau harus fokus untuk itu. _So, Let it go_. Masih banyak cewek yang mau kok sama laki-laki ganteng sepertimu. _Trust me, it works_."

Dasar korban iklan dan film bocah.

"Hn," sahut Sehun dan mereka meninggalkannya sendirian, bersama angin dingin yang menerpa kulit.

Didalam, Sehun mengatur ulang jadwal kegiatannya, untuk memantapkan persiapannnya menghadapi testnya nanti tanpa Sketchbook, tanpa roleplay, tanpa event dancecover, tanpa membaca webtun, tanpa segala hiburan lainnya kecuali _handphone_ beserta _mp3_.

Sudah beberapa hari, Sehun mengecek _handphone_ nya namun sama sekali tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk dari Luhan. Bahkan saat ia nekat membuka akun _roleplay_ nya, masih tetap tidak ada _direct message_ ataupun _mention_ dari _roleplayer uke_ itu.

' _Ayahya benar benar mencegah Luhan kembali bertemu denganmu.'_

Itulah, yang dikatakn Yixing setelah berminggu-minggu Sehun luntang lantung tidk jelas dirumahnya sembari mengerjakan latihan soal. Mungkin, kesempatan untuk menerima kalimat penyemangat dari Luhan saat tanggal tigabelas nanti sudah hilang.

Ia harus berusaha lebih baik lagi agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan.

Tapi Sehun berpikir lagi, kalau ia dapat masuk ke Hyundai university, apa dia bertemu dengan Luhan karena sudah satu universitas?

Hm .. Bisa saja tidak. Sehun diterima, Luhan sudah lulus. Kan _mubazir_ sudah masuk universitas mahal-mahal tapi tidak puas.

Lagipula, selama satu tahun ia tinggal di Yongsan, tujuan dia adalah untuk masuk Seoul university. Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan orangtua meski sudah berapa kali menolak.

Dan disinilah Sehun, didalam mobil lama Junmyeon bersama Jongin menuju tempat untuk melakukan testnya.

Tanggal 13 November yang legendaris, dimana test masuk perguruan tinggi sudah menanti.

"Kau berencana masuk jurusan mana, Sehun?" Junmyeon membuka pembicaraan, merasa keheningan didalam mobil terlalu mencekam.

"Ayah memintaku masuk jurusan terkait bisnis. Tapi Hyung-ku bilang masuk kedokteran lebih menyenangkan. Yah, aku tidak yakin, sih," balas Sehun cuek tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar _handphone_

Junmyeon hanya ingin memancing topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi keheningan yang terasa ganjil. Tapi gagal, Sehun dan bahkan Kai tidak berminat melakukan obrolan lebih lanjut. Setahu Junmyeon, pengalaman saat ia dan Yixing akan melakukan test masuk perguruan tinggi tidak se-tegang seperti Jongin dan Sehun. Junmyeon sebagai pengantar mereka malah ikut resah juga jadinya.

"Hari ini aku memakai mobil lamaku yang jarang dipakai, kali ini khusus untuk mengantar kalian aku menggunakannya," Dia beralih ke topik lain.

"Jadi, ini kenapa _hyung_ begitu lama mengeluarkan mobil, huh?" Sang adik merespon tidak suka, yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh kakaknya.

"Aku memakainya ketika kami melakukan test seperti kalian sekarang ini. Aroma mobil ini sangat menenangkan, begitu menghangatkan jiwa samp–"

 **Grek**

 _But, wait._

"MOBILNYA MOGOK?!"

Seketika suasana pun ricuh.

"Bukan! Ban mobilnya bocor!" dari luar Junmyeon berteriak, tambah panik saat para calon mahasiswa itu mengecam kurang ajar.

"KOK BISA?!

"PADAHAL SEBENTAR LAGI SAMPAI!"

Ya, tempatnya terlihat karena ada bangunan yang menjulang, mereka benar benar hampir tiba beberapa –menit–lagi kalau mobilnya masih jalan. Dan, beberapa menit juga, testnya akan dimulai.

Tapi masalahnya, tidak ada bus, taksi jarang, tidak ada orang yang dikenal disekitar sini, dan minta tumpangan ke polisi pun gengsi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?!" Junmyeon berpikir keras, Sehun-Jongin sudah bingung mau ngapain selain mengacak rambut. "Lari saja!" celetuk si pengantar panik. Sehun, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyambar tasnya di dalam mobil dan ngibrit lari, disusul Jongin yang juga ikut berlari kesetanan.

Junmyeon menghela. Menendang nendang ban mobil laknatnya yang bocor tidak berdaya. Dia memandang Sehun-Jongin yang akan berbelok dengan tatapannya yang dramatis, "Good luck..." ucapnya pasrah.

Hingga beberapa orang disekitar pun mulai berspekulasi mereka sedang syuting film.

...Oke, kita kembali ke Sehun-Jongin yang berkeringat dan menghirup udara rakus saat mereka tiba dan disambut tulisan ' _Selamat Datang'_ bersamaan mereka melihat teman-temannya.

Teman. Teman. Nya.

"Idiot, kenapa tidak minta jemput Kris saja..."

"Salahkan bajingan mesum itu yang teriak nyuruh lari, hitam."

Tak terelakkan, mereka akhirnya terkekeh setelah sebelumnya saling berpandangan tajam karena tindakan konyol merugikan yang sialnya melelahkan ini.

Kris yang daritadi menunggu, menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin lalu merangkul mereka saat Tao memberinya minum, "Sudah siap, bro?" tanyanya menantang.

Jongin mengangguk, namun tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun. Kris mengulang pertanyaannya, sambil meyakinkan, "Sudah siap, Hun?"

"Oh," Sehun mendongak, "Aku .. sudah siap."

Jongdae mengusak rambut Sehun-Jongin, begitu juga dengan Minseok, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol yang menepuk nepuk bahu mereka berdua untuk memberi semangat. Sehun sesekali melirik ke arah jalan, siapa tahu Luhan datang dan ikut meyemangatinya.

Tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung tiba sampai Jongin mengajaknya masuk. Tadi saat tiba, mereka harus bersyukur karena masih disisakan waktu, jadi, Sehun tidak bisa menunggu Luhan lebih lama lagi. "Doakan kami, hyung, noona.." ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang, bersama beberapa orang yang akan ikut test disana juga, membawa ilmu yang telah mereka persiapkan dengan mantap.

Diikuti hembusan angin yang seolah mendorong masuk, Sehun justru menghentikan langkahnya, ketika mendengar sahutan familiar terbawa angin.

"OH SEHUN!"

Ujung telinga pemuda itu terangkat, merasa _de javu_ dengan adegan ini.

Spontan, ia membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati dadanya bertabrakan dengan pelukan gadis pujaan hatinya yang terbalut dress selutut serta rambut panjang hitamnya yang digerai cantik. Senyum lebar gadis itu mengingatkannya, betapa Sehun merindukan Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

"Luhan... Luhan harus cepat cepat pergi, Jihyo _eonni_ menunggu.."

Mereka saling menatap, percikan geli yang menyenangkan muncul akibat rasa rindu mereka. Luhan yang mengerti akan situasi waktu Sehun kini, cepat-cepat berucap, "Sehun harus bisa mengerjakan test nya! Luhan mengharapkan yang terbaik dari Sehuun.."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum terbaiknya. Membiarkan momen ini sesaat hingga Jongin kembali memanggil namanya. Sedang Luhan, balik tersenyum dan menutup ucapan semangat untuk Sehun,

"Semoga, Sehun bisa mendapatkan universitas yang diinginkan .."

 **Chu**

Dengan satu kecupan kupu-kupu yang manis mendarat telak di bibir tipis Sehun.

Luhan menunduk, telapak tangannya yang bertumpu di dada Sehun merasakan Jantung pemuda itu bertalu-talu. Seluruh bagian tubuh Sehun berteriak kegirangan, sekaligus kaget luar biasa. Apalagi disaksikan oleh sebagian orang disana dan dilihat semua kawannya –termasuk Junmyeon yang sudah tiba- dan juga kakak Luhan, Jihyo, yang kini menganga tidak percaya.

Lelaki jangkung itu membalas, dengan satu pelukan erat dibahu Luhan. "Aku akan berkonsentrasi penuh dan melakukan yang terbaik demi Luhan noona.." Ia berbisik di samping telinga Luhan yang merona hebat. Kemudian Sehun melangkah mundur masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang bahagia.

Ketika dia sudah berbalik dan melangkah, Luhan kembali menarik lengan Sehun. Dan bertanya dengan nada kekanakannya,

"Nanti kalau testnya sudah selesai, Luhan boleh menginap dirumah Sehun lagi, kan?"

 _Very well_ , Xi Luhan. Konsentrasi Sehun pecah berkeping-keping lebih awal.

* * *

 _Entahlah, mungkin aku harus bersyukur , haha *tertawa garing*. Melewati hari sebelum ujian dengan santai dan menyenangkan tanpa beban yang terlalu berat berkat cintaku, Luhan. Dan semua kawan terbaikku._

 _Well, keinginanku bertemu sang gadis pujaan hati sudah tercapai. Sekarang, aku akan menikmati waktu bersamanya sambil menunggu hasil test. Semoga saja, hasilnya seperti apa yang diharapkan._

 _Bantu doa, oke?_

...

...

 **END**

...

...

Akhirnya, kelar. Kalian menemukan typo yang kurang ajar? Sorry ya gais;-; bukannya males ngedit, tapi gak tau letak typo nya dimana setelah dibaca ulang

Oke, sesuai yang Sehun bilang diatas, bantu doa ya, semoga nilai ujian tahun ini semuanya memuaskan TvT. Karena emang ff ini sebagian kegiatan sebelum ujian dari yang bikin nya he.

Err.. sebenernya ini PWP yang pendek –banget, tapi, sekarang taunya malah paling panjang dari yang ada di draft epep:'jadi, maaf kalau ngebosenin dan garing atau enyoy macam tahu bulat limaratusan /apasih

Makasih sebelumnya udah mau baca bahkan cuma mampir fanfic oneshot pertamaku, salam kenal, bruh. Aku nerima saran atau masukan dari kalian wahai yang ngebaca ini:'D sooo .. berkenan untuk memberi review? Kamsahamnidang~

Sekian dan terima cogan. /yha

.

.

.

Ceritanya, epilog

 **.**

"Hunnie.. kita mau kemanaa?"

"Pulang."

"Eehh?"

"Hn, acara puncak Halloween nya sudah selesai, kan? Mau apa lagi?"

"Tapi, kita meninggalkan Baekhyun .."

"Paling Chanyeol akan menculiknya. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Tunggu dulu, kita–"

"Lulu sayang, kau mau menghabiskan malam disini, atau dirumahku?"

"..."  
"Baiklah, kita selesaikan di kamar."

.

.

.

 _Minsooeun. 150522_


End file.
